Unexpected encounter
Where Amenominakanushi 'goes' after his unavoidable demise by the hands of Issei Hyoudou and Vali Lucifer. 'Characters' Amenominakanushi_render.png A_Faceless_Demon_Beyond_the_Omniverse.jpg Amenominakanushi-no-Kami(main?) Unnamable Nonentity of Measureless Verses ---- Pain, unextinguished agony, the density of blue-white flames, accompanied by reddish energy and black poison...his soul and body simenteniously schorched, reduced and poison, while suffering the brute impact of the powerful blast. The Dividing Inferno had left nothing behind, not even the tiniest glimpse of a soul or an aspect of his being. And now, his consciousness was to follow suit. While his abstractself fell deeper and deeper into a state, unfamiliar to even the Primordials ruling over the Omniverse, something glowing with orange and red watched him fall, like a person carefully examening the graceful movements of a descending feather. Amenominakanushi-no-Kami wasn't really conscious tho, he was incased in a slumber...after all, everything he was, was just reduced to utter nothingness, non-existence...oblivion. No, this wasn't even oblivion, death, the end or the deep abyss...this was something even deeper ''than does things. Something much more scarier, darker and something much more mysterious. Something...''impossible. He wasn't really descending, he wasn't really falling down either...he was just...moving through a unfamiliar plane of existence...somewhere beyond space and time all on its own. This plane, this weird world spiralling with multi-dimensional strings, wasn't even connected to the Omniverse or its creator at all...it was something not of this, or any worlds. An irregurality, even on the scale of the Above, whose power was full of accuasilities. The last remaining light from Amenominakanushi's dying fading consciousness, stopped...it just froze. It remained motionless, on every aspect of the word...a gigantous visually detrimental form viced around the tiny specticle of light. It was holding him like a hand would, but it looked nothing like a limb... Come to think of it, it was almost as if everything around the Kami-reduced-to a flicker of his consciousness, was alive or at least...it was sentient. Just then, hudle incomprihensible cosmic forms manifested. They spoke. We're the unknown, the mask without a face behind it, the light which has no spectrum, the darkness without the blackness of it, the mass without a weight, an Earth without a single ounce of water or life on it, the continent without land, the people without identity. A hive mind without a king or a queen…we are, the stars who produce no light, have no temparature. The black holes which don't consume, paradoxes which do not have an effect, the anti-dimensional beast, which exceeds all there is, including the spatial strings of 000, the creator of infinite-dimension function spaces, the Above's 'right-hand-man', as Oblivion would say. We are the divinity without power, yet we stand boundlessly above beings infinitely more powerful than entities who are far superior to other entities with infinite power. We could be the farmer over the hills, the love of your life, your best friend, hated rival, worst enemy, a perfected image of yourself. We have no individual image, we are an empty shell, ready to be filled. We are not normal, neither we are crazy. We are not evil, neutral or good…WE are not 'US', 'SHE', 'THEY', 'HE', 'ME', 'HIM','HER','IT'…WE are WE, a plural entity. We have no gender, but all genders belong to us. We have no soul, yet all souls would inevitable go to us, when existence and non-existence no longer can contain you and you become too powerful, we are there to greet you. '' ''Raise to our level and you will loose all sense of individuality, your power completely returned to its beginning point- zero and your puny self will become one with us. No one can be more paradoxical then the living PARADOX itself, just as nobody can destroy the living incarnation of DESTRUCTION or kill DEATH itself. Nobody can be more powerful than the all-powerful. Nobody can prove the all-knowing wrong. Nobody can compare one-self to the incomprehensible ideology of a being such as WE…a nothingness, a part of everything and something boundless to these things…The Above, sees itself as our enemy, we see it as neither foe or friend, to us…its nothing. How, would a being so below us, be considered anything more than a spectrum in our eyes? It can try and become more powerful, YOU can try and exceed our existence, but all you'll see on the other end will be true nothingness, the real oblivion. You try to take our image, be our equal, but then you'd be stripped off of your individuality, loose all sense of reality and your soul will be simultaneously removed from every dimension, every afterlife, every oblivion, until you reach a state deeper than all concepts, dualities and anti-dualities, causalities and acasualities, space-time continuums and endless spaceless and timeless sprouts of nothingness…you will no longer be YOU, but…WE. Goodbye forver, and hello again. We await the moment we re-meet with you, we humbly welcome you again! You will go away, you are our visitor once again. Fate will bring you here, fate is bringing you here, fate has brought you here. Fate will bring you here, fate has brought you here. '' ''Go now, the universe needs you, its in peace, it was nothing but a shard of the fractured Heart of Light and the True Void. You were the Heart, you are now your own being, you will reunite with the heart. You were the villain, you are a neutralist, you will be a villainous hero. We've said the part, we are always talking to you. In countless realities, dimensions and omniverses, this conversation had never occurred, never will and never has, but outside it…WE are speaking to YOU for infinite eternities over endless eternities of infinite eternities. '' ''WE called, call and will call to you, because it you were, are and will be close to us…it wasn't, isn't, won't be your time yet…YOU went, go, will go home child born in light…We meet, have met and will meet again. Note "Why did you do this when you said you are moving on from Solarverse" 1. Yeah, I said that...So? 2. Yeah, I am going to move on...that doesn't mean I won't return from times to times. 3. The character isn't from Solarverse or strictly Solarversish. 4. I just thought of a fun omnipotent character and I wanted to somehow implement him. ANYWHERE, it was killing me...but since I am notorious for posting Solarverse-related stuff, I guess fate brought me here again. Plus, the character is kinda in-depth, so...Sorry/not-sorry, Warriorman(I guess), for abusing your verse again. Category:Antydeth Category:Fanon Stories Category:Fanon Terminology Category:Fanon Characters Category:Fanon Genderless Characters